


Across the Sea, I Never Knew

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Canon Divergence, Exploration, International, Multi, Romance, Teams, expansion of Lyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are blips on the Superscan. Towers are activating and deactivating within minutes of each other. Jeremie insists there's nothing wrong with the Superscan. Time to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from the series Code Lyoko, the locations mentioned in the series Code Lyoko, or any other reference of the series Code Lyoko. I own my OCs and several locations not mentioned in any shape or form in the series Code Lyoko.
> 
> Please Enjoy.

“Something wrong, Jeremie?”

The group had been huddled at a bench on the school grounds. Jeremie and Aelita were sitting on the bench, Yumi and Ulrich were leaning on their elbows against the back of it, while Odd was crouched on the ground beside the blonde boy. It was Odd who inquired to him, and Jeremie almost didn’t hear it.

“Er, no, not really,” he shook his head, but was startled when Aelita took hold of his hand. He looked to her, their eyes meeting.

“Are you sure?” she asked, brows knitting together as her face twisted in a perplexed notion.

Glancing up at Yumi and Ulrich – who also appeared concerned – the young man couldn’t deny anything, “I’m not sure. This morning my scanner picked up several activated towers-”

“Several?!” Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd exclaimed.

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?!” Ulrich snapped.

“Are you going crazy, Jeremie?!” Odd added, jumping to his feet as the other two now stood erect with their hands gripping the back of the bench tightly.

Raising his hands and waving slightly to keep their attention, Jeremie pressed as he continued, “ _however_ , they were gone almost as soon as they popped up.”

A collective sound of confusion spread through the small pack. Ulrich asked, “Is it a glitch in the scanner?”

“It could be X.A.N.A. trying to sabotage it, again,” Aelita suggested.

Shoulders slumped, Jeremie admitted, “It’s hard for me to tell. I looked it over and over before class today. I can’t find anything wrong with the Superscan. There’s no evidence of X.A.N.A. to be seen in this world.”

“Could it be a glitch within Lyoko itself?” Yumi inquired.

“At this point, I’m willing to look for any answer,” Jeremie stood with a grunt. He dusted off his pants and looked to his friends with a stern expression. “Right after class, we have to get to the factory as soon as possible. We can’t afford anymore delays. I’ll try to keep track of the scanner, and everyone needs to make sure they pay close attention for any attacks from X.A.N.A. until we figure out why this is happening.”

“Right,” was the collective agreement.

Aelita attempted a comforting smile as she took hold of Jeremie’s hand, “Let’s try to keep our spirits up. Maybe it won’t be such a terrible thing after all.”

**-**


	2. Can We Start Worrying Now?

It felt as though the day couldn’t end fast enough. There was a rush once they were dismissed from their final classes. If there had been an attack, or something of the sort, they could have left earlier, but there was nothing to distract their teachers and co-eds without the chances of being caught and detained. Once they arrived, Jeremie and the rest were quick to step into their positions, and just as he was about to start he noticed something on the scanner.

 _“Okay, guys, looks like we have an activated tower, again,”_ came his voice through the speaker as they each entered a device.

“Hopefully it won’t pull a Houdini on us,” Odd chuckled, but nobody joined in; typical.

Jeremie set to work, the routine playing out as always.

 _“Scanning: Aelita. Scanning: Ulrich. Scanning: Yumi. Scanning: Odd.”_ There was a pause as he clicked in the final keys. _“Virtualization.”_

Landing in the Ice Sector, the Lyoko Warriors glanced around, trying to find the activated tower.

“Hey, Jeremie, what’s up?” Ulrich inquired. “We don’t have anything to work with.”

_“But, it should be right there. Just a kilometer east at the end of the peninsula.”_

Searching once more, Aelita was the one to spot it, “Oh, right there!” It had been covered from eyesight mostly by the edge of a glacier.

_“Okay, good. Now, just keep an eye out for whatever may be causing the blips.”_

“Aye, aye, Captain Einstein,” Odd gave an arbitrary salute before the gang rushed through.

“Hey,” Ulrich called through their dash, “doesn’t it seem a little strange that there’s no monsters around?”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Yumi gritted her teeth at the thought of some unnecessary surprise that X.A.N.A. could want to throw at the bunch.

Odd, however, laughed almost as soon as she ended her remark, “Looks like they’re all over at the tower. Lazy bums!”

“Huh?” Aelita slowed, and the rest followed as her reluctance gained their attention.

“What’s wrong, Aelita?” the Japanese youth placed a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Look,” she urged, “the monsters. They’re…fighting something.”

Several pairs of eyes examined further and to their surprise the monsters weren’t fighting something, they were fighting _someone_. And, there wasn’t just one. There were a handful.

“I can’t believe it,” Ulrich muttered.

“Jeremie! Are your scanners picking this up? There are _people_ fighting at the tower!”

_“No…I can’t seem to pick up anything like that…”_

\- 


	3. Reality of the Situation

“So, what do we do, now, Einstein?” Odd inquired in as calm a manner as he could while feeling rather frustrated at the sight.

 _“Are you really sure you see_ people _there? The system isn’t picking anything up.”_

“They’re clear as day, Jeremie!” Ulrich snapped, completely exasperated by the situation. “We gotta get in there! I can’t take just standing around like this!”

Yumi nodded, “Me neither.”

“Then, let’s go,” Aelita insisted.

“Right,” and without a second thought the group made a dash towards the tower and these unknown variables within Lyoko.

However, as they were still approaching, Odd was the first to notice that while three others were fighting off the monsters, one of them slipped into the tower. “Jeremie!” the blonde shouted. “Some guy just went into the tower!”

_“Well, hurry you guys! I can’t do anything to stop it!”_

The group charged with all their might, but as soon as they were in suitable distance, the last Blok fell and all that was left were three teenagers; one female and the other two males.

One of the guys had long ivory hair held back in a ponytail. He was pale with hazel eyes, his weapon was some specialized metal bat. His outfit was a dark bodysuit. One hand was bare while the other had a silver glove. The rest of the suit was lined in silver as well while looking like some sort of etching you would see in a computer chip. He wore goggles and a crimson vest.

The other young man was tinted a shade of olive. His eyes were a deep amethyst while his hair was like ochre, short and styled wild. His ears were pointed, and he was dressed in dark green robes with golden sashes, embroidered with squiggles that looked like some sort of foreign language or code. He had several thick rings on his fingers and no noticeable weapons.

As for the female of the group, she was bronzed and also lacking a weapon. Dressed in all black, she wore a slit skirt that stopped up to her hips and dropped to her ankles. Her thighs exposed as she wore heeled knee-high boots. Her top a bandeau and her fingerless gloves ceased at her elbows. She wore a chartreuse gemmed necklace – thin and silver – that landed at her clavicle. The short curls that bounced around her triple-pierced ears were russet, and her eyes an icy blue.

“Who the hell are you?” the robed boy snapped.

Ulrich scoffed, “That’s our line.”

“We’ve been in Lyoko a long time,” Yumi added. “We’ve never seen any of you around before.”

The other young man with the bat drawled, “Uh oh. Looks like we found another batch.”

“Uh, guys,” Odd’s head swiftly turned to look at the tower, “it’s been deactivated.”

“Of course it has,” the individual that had slipped into the tower before appeared. He was tall, nearly an adult in appearance. Cat-like steel-gray eyes and short auburn hair, he wore an earth-toned tunic beneath a thick fur vest that matched the boots in which his white tights were tucked into. He had leather cuffs on both wrists, and a small tattoo on his inner right forearm that none of the Lyoko Warriors could make out without seeing it better while on his left lobe was a single dangled sphere similar to Aelita’s earrings. “I deactivated it.”

“Thanks, Aiden,” the girl spoke to the tall young man with a gentle smile.

“But, how?” Aelita couldn’t help but ask in wonder. “How could you?”

“And, what do you mean ‘another batch’?” Odd added as he finally registered the unbelievable words that were spoken by this foreign group.

“Um, Jeremie,” Ulrich called.

“Is that your coordinator?” Aiden inquired with interest.

“They seem a little jumpy,” the girl spoke off-handedly to her teammates.

“Well, the others haven’t been any better,” bat-boy shrugged.

“He’s probably listening in,” the robed young man looked to Ulrich. “At least, I’m sure ours is. I don’t know how well yours knows how to work the Supercomputer.”

Yumi stepped up, skeptical, “What are you saying? Coordinator? And, you know about the Supercomputer?”

“And,” Aelita jumped in, looking a little frantic, “who are these ‘others’ you’re referring to?”

“Who are you people?” Odd bit, ready to raise his paws in case they were going to have to fight. “X.A.N.A. spies?”

The boy in robes sighed, “Okay, fine. We’ll tell you. We weren’t planning on keeping it a secret anyway. It’s important for you all to know, since it seems like you’re completely unaware. But, we’re going to do this calmly. Okay? None of us want to fight. Especially since we’re all in this together. The only thing is, you have to choose to believe us.”

“Fine,” Aelita replied. “We’ll listen. No fighting. We’ll decide when you’re finished if we believe you.”

“That’s reasonable,” the young woman replied with a bob of her head.

“How about your names first,” Ulrich almost demanded with a hand on his sword as it sat in its sheath.

Yumi crossed her arms, a stern expression on her face, “It’s only polite.”

“All right,” Bat-Boy agreed. “My name is Ethan.” He gestured to the two remaining unnamed youths, “and this is Jayden and Sophia.”

“May we ask for you names?” Aiden reflected in a calm voice.

Out of the Lyoko Warriors, the samurai spoke up, “I’m Ulrich. He’s Odd,” he gestured to the blonde, then the dark haired teen, “Yumi,” and finally, “Aelita.”

“Which one of you is the A.I.?” Jayden inquired.

“Does it matter?” Yumi narrowed her eyes at the intrusive query.

“It’s me,” Aelita answered despite her friend’s protective comradery. She wasn’t going to tell them that she wasn’t anymore. Not just yet. Not until she knew they could be trusted.

“Let’s not get off subject,” Odd insisted, a little irritable.

Sophia looked to Odd. Her eyes scanned him over before she spoke, “You all are fighting X.A.N.A., but you aren’t the only ones. There’s more. Not just us, but many others. Lyoko is a much more expanded universe than even we conceived when we first got involved. There’s so much more to it.”

Jeremie sat in his chair. Listening to everything that was being said, his heart was racing. Was Lyoko a program that stretched so far? Were there other hidden sectors? Unknown allies? How was this possible? There would need to be more than one…more than one Supercomputer…

**-TBC**


End file.
